


Rest & Revelation

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the War winds down, Cody's unit is on leave... and he's not coping with that. Luckily, his general comes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest & Revelation

Cody wrinkled his nose one more time, as he realized he had nothing to do. His men were already gone to their 'R&R', paperwork was fully filed, the Senate had deposited credits in his account… and he had no idea what to do now.

The war was winding down as the news that both sides had been manipulated came to light. As two of the most used units of the War's worst fighting, the 212th and the 501st had both come up on the first rotation for downtime, now that the front was condensed enough to not need all units out there. That it had something to do with the Jedi Council and General Skywalker having had… words, apparently, did not actually help Cody figure out what to do with his five day pass.

"Still here?"

Cody came to attention sharply as he rose from his desk, giving General Kenobi a look.

"Making certain I did not miss any work, sir," he said for answer.

General Kenobi _chuckled_ at him, as if he'd said something funny. That was not fair in the least. How could the most duty-driven, future-worrying man in Cody's life treat this mandatory rest period as something to be welcomed?

"Cody, stop with the 'sir'. We're off duty, by Senatorial decree and Council mandate, for five days. As this is unusual for both of us, I came by to see if you would be interested in seeing part of Coruscant with me?"

There was just a touch of … indecision? No, General Kenobi did not do that. But there was a tinge of something different in those words. It was that, more than the fact that a suggestion from a superior officer was an order that made Cody nod.

"I would not mind, sir. General. Kenobi?"

"Obi-Wan, Cody… call me Obi-Wan."

+++++

Dex never changed, and there was a meal for Obi-Wan and Cody that was shared with a few stories about a young Obi-Wan and his misadventures, making the Jedi blush while the trooper stared at his General. When Dex moved on, to handle a fracas at the back of the diner, Cody stared at the man.

"He's being disrespectful by telling stories of your inexperience."

"No, Cody, he's being my good friend, and reminding me that I am only a sentient being, prone to mistakes like any other." Obi-Wan sipped at his mug of tea, eyes twinkling over the rim. When he set it down, he was smiling. "I hope, Cody, that as the years go by, you have such stories to share when we meet in the future."

Future. Meetings in the future. As in, not being there with him always.

Cody couldn't breathe easily, as if his collar was too tight, the shirt he'd been talked into cutting into his ribs and squeezing him endlessly.

"Cody?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly intent and moving from his side to the one Cody was on. "What is it?" He slid a hand along Cody's back, staring at him.

"I… never thought about not being there for you, sir. Not since I was given to your command," Cody admitted.

Obi-Wan considered that, saw as Cody wrestled his breath under control, the color coming back slowly to a normal shade. And… he found himself understanding. It wasn't as if he wanted to give up Cody's company, and that was damning to the Jedi. Yet, Anakin was not the only one who had directly snarled at Yoda in Council, concerning where the Code could shove its proscription on attachments. 

"Cody, I want you to have all the options open to you, to resettle under the Veterans' Bill being sponsored by Naboo," Obi-Wan said. "Especially as I will probably be all over the Galaxy, no matter what. You are a free sentient being, even if you did reaffirm your service to the GAR."

Cody looked at the man, trying to understand that Basic being spoken, but all he could focus on was the idea of his General saying he was going to be running around the Galaxy… without him, without protection. "If that is what you wish of me, sir, I will do my best," he said stiffly, starting to pull back.

Obi-Wan's hand at the small of his back was suddenly firmer, and he did not let Cody turn away. "No, Cody. I do not want you to walk a path I choose for you. I want you to decide for yourself… and refuse to influence you with anything I might feel," he admitted in a low voice.

"Feel, sir? You are a Jedi."

That said much. Secura treated her men as comrades in arms. Unduli guided hers with precise professionalism. Koon was regarded as a father figure by his troops. Skywalker… well, Anakin was too driven, too distracted by things but no one doubted he cared for his men deeply, the exception to the Jedi rule. And Tano, their precocious Padawan, had entrenched herself in their hearts.

Obi-Wan felt like he'd been indicted more as one of the Luminara types by Cody's words. He swallowed hard, and let go of Cody, going back to his side of the table. How could he make this up to Cody? How could he convey that he did have many emotions, both for his men and for his Commander in particular?

"You were, as you yourself said, given to my command. I chose long ago, that if we got through this, I would be certain that you learned to be truly free. But if you feel that me being a Jedi means I do not care, I apologize Cody." Cody opened his mouth, but Obi-Wan shook his head, cutting him off. "Because, my dear friend, I would not have survived these last years without your steadfast support, and the more I knew you, the more I have tangled my emotions up where you are concerned."

Cody was getting tired of being caught off-guard, of not being able to breathe, and having a situation he had no answers for. All in one day. But his eyes were on the bearded face across from him, and it was slowly closing down from vulnerable pain to a Jedi mask… and he couldn't handle that.

He reached out, wrapping his hands around those of his Jedi on the mug of tea.

"Freedom is choosing, Obi-Wan. And I am choosing you, if there is room in your Code for me."

Obi-Wan snorted. "By the time Anakin and Aayla get done with the Code, every single General is going to have a family, possibly the size of their company!" he said, but he smiled, brightly, as he said it, and Cody felt the galaxy settle into place.

"Then we have no problem at all, sir."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992404) by [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber)




End file.
